Over the past 25 years, the amount of DNA sequence information that has been generated and deposited into Genbank has grown exponentially. Many of the next-generation sequencing technologies use a form of sequencing by synthesis (SBS), wherein specially designed nucleotides and DNA polymerases are used to read the sequence of DNA templates in a controlled manner. Other next-generation sequencing technologies may use native nucleotides and/or polymerases or labeled oligonucleotides and ligation enzymes to determine nucleic acid sequences. To attain high throughput, many millions of such template are used, each being either single or multiple molecules, are arrayed across a surface and their sequence is independently read out and recorded. The desire to perform high throughput sequencing stems from the need for faster processing and reduced costs. However, commercial high throughput systems, while reducing the cost of large scale sequencing (e.g. 100-200 gigabases), make smaller scale sequencing (e.g. 10, 20, 25, etc. gigabases) costly and inconvenient. There is, therefore, a continued need for improved methods and devices for sequencing nucleic acid in order to address the practical day-to-day sequencing work of the average scientist.